


Viva Las Vegas (перевод)

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что же случилось в Вегасе…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viva Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424383) by [cirnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnelle/pseuds/cirnelle). 



Медленно приходя в сознание, Илья приглушенно застонал. Усилием воли оставил глаза закрытыми, подавляя желание поморщиться. Головная боль была убийственной.

Он в лапах Т.Р.А.Ш.? Нет, это было вчера. Он смутно вспомнил, как его и Наполеона постыдно застали врасплох в холле их отеля в Лас Вегасе, связали и бросили в камеру на заводе по производству взрывчатки посреди пустыни Мохаве, в нескольких милях от Лас Вегаса. Что было чистой воды везением, ибо это самый завод они как раз искали. Они сбежали из камеры, обнаружили конфискованное у них снаряжение и взорвали всю лавочку к черту.

Под палящим солнцем добравшись до Лас Вегаса, они ввалились в свой номер в отеле, и Илья блаженно рухнул на прохладные простыни, пока Наполеон звонил в штаб-квартиру и докладывал. Мистер Уэйверли был так доволен их оперативностью в завершении миссии, что даже не пришлось сознаваться, что завод они обнаружили только потому, что Наполеон отвлекся на женщину, Илья – на Наполеона, а Т.Р.А.Ш. воспользовались ситуацией

Что ж, в итоге все получилось. Но вот что странно: он никак не мог припомнить, что произошло после их возвращения в отель. Неужели Т.Р.А.Ш. спешно завербовали новых громил, вооружили их дротиками с вызывающим амнезию веществом, и послали за ним и Наполеоном? (С этих бы сталось, но быть пойманным дважды за два дня - это перебор).

Не открывая зажмуренных глаз, Илья произвел быструю оценку своего состояния, осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами. Кажется, все части тела в целости и сохранности, никаких неприятных ощущений, кроме настырной головной боли, а поверхность, на которой он лежал, была ровной и мягкой – не мягкость грязи или почвы, а скорее что-то вроде… ткани? Мягкой шелковой ткани, гладкой и прохладной… он резко распахнул глаза.

А почему он голый?!?

В комнате царил сумрак, шторы были опущены, что очень удачно, ибо Илья был не в состоянии выносить солнечный свет. Он осторожно принял сидячее положение, стараясь как можно меньше двигать головой, и огляделся.

Комната была очень, очень… розовой. Стены светло-пастельного розового оттенка, простыни на кровати – шелковые, как он и думал – насыщенного розового цвета. Он возлежал на кровати с четырьмя столбиками, каждый угол которой был изящно задрапирован прозрачными занавесями. Подушки глубокого красного цвета… в форме сердец. В форме сердец. Илья с невыразимым ужасом вытаращился на них.

Он был так поглощен созерцанием этих бархатных монстров, притворяющихся подушками, что едва обратил внимание на всколыхнувшуюся рядом груду ткани. Другой обитатель постели пошевелился и застонал, часть одеял съехала в сторону. Илья судорожно дернулся, затем выругался – головная боль напомнила о себе от резкого движения.

\- Моя голова, - жалобно простонал Наполеон из-под одеял.

Илья протянул руку и сдернул с напарника ткань. Наполеон, как и он сам, был совершенно голым – за исключением кричащего боа из перьев, накинутого на плечи – и у него что, засос на шее? Илья зачарованно уставился туда.

\- Оооххх, - пробормотал Наполеон, прикрывая лицо рукой. Взгляд Ильи зацепился за блеск золота и проследил его до пальца Наполеона. Безымянного. На четвертом пальце Наполеона было кольцо, простой тонкий золотой ободок.

Он медленно опустил взгляд к собственной руке, украшенной аналогичной золотой полоской.

Уронив голову на руки, Илья застонал, несмотря на настырную головную боль постепенно припоминая события прошлого вечера. Он зажмурился и судорожно попытался сообразить, не отравили ли его за последние 24 часа каким-нибудь галлюциногеном производства Т.Р.А.Ш.

Если бы.

Он открыл глаза. Наполеон не шевелился. Парные кольца остались на своих местах.

Илья со вздохом опустил свою больную голову. 

*** 

ПРЕДЫДУЩАЯ НОЧЬ

\- Что ж, Мистер Уэйверли доволен, что мы так быстро завершили миссию, - сообщил Наполеон, отключив коммуникатор. – Ночь проведем здесь, а завтра летим обратно в Нью-Йорк.

\- Целый выходной вечер? – Илья вздернул брови. – Какая щедрость со стороны мистера Уэйверли.

\- Какая там щедрость, - ухмыльнулся Наполеон. – Следующий рейс вылетает завтра утром. Не хочешь выпить бокальчик?

Они лениво прогулялись вдоль Фримон Стрит, один бокальчик превратился в два, затем в три, после чего они перестали валять дурака и прихватили бутылку в номер отеля.

Весь вечер Илья ловил на себе взгляд Наполеона, даже когда окружающий мир приобрел приятную расплывчатость. С преувеличенной осторожностью он поставил бутылку, которую держал, на стол, и повернулся, чтобы спросить у Наполеона, на что тот уставился, но успел только открыть рот, как неожиданно губы Наполеона накрыли его.

\- Ммф… - сказал Илья, покачнулся, потерял равновесие и врезался в подлокотник дивана. Его руки сами по себе обхватили Наполеона, в то время как напарник оседлал его колени, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь всем телом.

Мозгу Ильи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы уловить суть удивительного, но весьма отрадного поворота событий, а потом он с искренним энтузиазмом ответил. Одной рукой он крепко обхватил Наполеона, стараясь притянуть его как можно ближе; стукаясь зубами, он прильнул к партнеру, желая большего, теряя себя во вкусе Наполеона, ощущении его. Он так давно этого хотел, что не знал, с чего начать; он не мог перестать касаться Наполеона, оглаживать его руки и спину, запускать пальцы в короткие темные волосы.

Наполеон первым прервал поцелуй и отстранился, судорожно глотая воздух припухшими, вишнево-красными губами. Его идеально накрахмаленная рубашка, уже наполовину расстегнутая проворными пальцами Ильи, распахнулась. Илья выцеловывал дорожку по соблазнительной коже, лизал и всасывал, а когда достиг шеи Наполеона, укусил, желая оставить метку на этой безупречной коже, пометить Наполеона как свою собственность.

Тот взвыл, вцепился в Илью, и оба скатились с дивана, неизящно шлепнувшись на ковер.

Оказавшись нос к носу, пьяно ухмыльнулись и нетвердо поднялись на ноги, цепляясь друг за друга для устойчивости.

\- В постель? – спросил Наполеон.

\- В постель, - согласился Илья.

 

***  
После четвертого (пятого? шестого? Он сбился со счета) умопомрачительного оргазма, Илья с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза и увидел ухмыляющегося Наполеона.

\- У меня идея, - с энтузиазмом, хотя и неразборчиво, выговорил Наполеон. 

Илья подумал, что это звучит зловеще. Он собирался так и сказать Наполеону, но слова длиннее двух слогов в тот момент ему не удавались. Он кивнул, затем замер в нерешительности и сконфуженно помотал головой.

\- П’шли, - радостно провозгласил Наполеон, хватая его за руку и волоча к двери.

Илья буркнул нечто вопросительное, главным образом насчет того, что на них обоих не было одежды, разве они не должны быть одетыми, если собираются выходить, и вообще, зачем им куда-то выходить, ему и так очень понравилось то, что делал с ним Наполеон последние два часа, и он не прочь продолжить, пожалуйста, давай продолжим?

\- Вот, - сказал Наполеон, сдергивая с кровати одеяло и закутывая Илью в него. Помедлив, он окинул комнату рассеянным взором, затем стащил с постели простыни и замотался в них. – Этт в Вегасе тра… - он замолчал, подбирая слово. – Традиция. Тебе понравится.

Сияя улыбкой, он ухватил напарника за руку и потащил за дверь.

*** 

СНОВА НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ

После двух таблеток аспирина и горячего душа Илья почувствовал себя почти по-человечески. Головная боль по большей части прошла, остаточная пульсация в висках возникла скорее от переизбытка перед глазами розового цвета в номере для новобрачных - ибо это явно был он, чем от чрезмерного употребления алкоголя прошлой ночью. Он не обнаружил в комнате ни следа своей или наполеоновой одежды, и от полнейшей безысходности пришлось смириться с одним из двух пушистых розовых халатов, найденных в шкафу после душа.

Наполеон, после того, как часом ранее Илья впихнул в него две таблетки аспирина, воспрял настолько, чтобы покинуть свой защитный кокон из одеял. По-прежнему голый, он сидел в постели и ежеминутно посматривал на золотое кольцо на своем пальце. Он поворачивал его так и сяк и задумчиво тыкал в него пальцем. 

Илья откашлялся. 

– Так ты утверждаешь, что прошлой ночью мы поженились? И это типа… традиция?

\- Гм, - отозвался Наполеон. – Не то чтобы традиция как таковая. Здесь можно легко получить лицензию на брак, поэтому множество парочек приезжают сюда по-быстрому сыграть свадьбу, - он продемонстрировал Илье свой палец, кольцо блеснуло. – Считай, ты просто приобщился к американской культуре.

Илья подозрительно рассматривал его. 

– Но мы же мужчины. Мы не можем пожениться.

\- Ну, - сказал Наполеон. – Чтобы быть до конца честным, я не слишком отчетливо помню, как именно мы убедили их провести для нас свадебную церемонию.

Илья смутно помнил множество песен, поздравлений и обилие шампанского. У него было нехорошее подозрение, что проводивший церемонию чиновник был так же пьян, как и они с Наполеоном. Или даже больше. И он совершенно не помнил никакой лицензии на брак.

\- Значит, на самом деле мы не женаты, - сурово заявил он Наполеону. – Ты меня запутал. И откуда взялись кольца?

\- Это же Лас Вегас, - сказал Наполеон. – Ювелирные магазины здесь повсюду.

Илья опустил взгляд на свое кольцо, посмотрел на Наполеона, и вновь на кольцо.

\- Не переживай, - подмигнул Наполеон. – Пусть это будет наш маленький секрет. О, и кстати, этот халатик тебе очень идет.

Илья нахмурился.

\- Этому полу он пойдет еще больше, - намекнул Наполеон.

Ну, в нормальных обстоятельствах, Илья бы никогда не потерпел такого беспардонного отношения к себе и недвусмысленно объяснил бы это Наполеону… но Наполеон смотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством, как будто сейчас, когда они оба кристально трезвые, не уверен в ответе, и Илье не хватило духу.

Хмурая гримаса на лице Ильи слегка разгладилась. Наполеон, будучи чрезвычайно сведущ во всех нюансах выражения лица своего напарника, счел это разрешением, и улыбнувшись наклонился за поцелуем.

 

В итоге халат оказался на полу. А уцелевшее с прошлой ночи боа из перьев пригодилось, размышлял Илья, с глубоким удовлетворением разглядывая дело рук своих. Наполеон, чьи руки с помощью этого самого боа были надежно привязаны к вычурному металлическому изголовью, извивался на постели под одобрительным взглядом Ильи.

 

\- Илья, - жалобно взывал он. – Сделай что-нибудь.

 

\- О, это я и планировал, - ответил Илья, наклоняясь, чтобы куснуть шею Наполеона. – Должны же мы, в конце концов, отпраздновать наш медовый месяц как полагается?

*** 

ЭПИЛОГ

 

Даже после возвращения в Нью-Йорк Илья продолжал носить кольцо. В конце концов, почему бы нет? Большинство сотрудников А.Н.К.Л. знали, что он не женат, но похоже решили, что кольцо служит прикрытием для миссии, и никто не задавал вопросов. Преимущество работы полевым агентом, считал он. А если он сентиментально полагал, что носит с собой маленькую частицу Наполеона, то об этом знать никому не надо.

У Наполеона кольца, разумеется, нигде не было видно, но Илья и не ожидал ничего другого. Они же не по-настоящему женаты. Вдобавок, появление кольца на пальце Наполеона наверняка ввергло бы женщин А.Н.К.Л. в пучину отчаяния. 

***

После возвращения из Лас Вегаса их отправили на раздельные миссии, и в результате он почти неделю не видел Наполеона. Встретились они только вечером пятницы, после завершения его одиночной миссии. Путь назад был длинным, и Илья принимал долгожданный горячий душ, когда Наполеон проник в его квартиру, отдернул занавеску душевой кабины и беспечно засунул голову внутрь, чтобы поздороваться.

Непривычный к тому, что люди вот так вот просто заглядывают к нему в душ, Илья рефлекторно чуть не врезал ему. Наполеон легко уклонился от удара и ухмыльнулся Илье, наклоняясь за поцелуем.

– И тебе тоже привет.

Наполеон был одет в костюм и держал в руке чемоданчик. Он выглядел усталым, с темными кругами под глазами. Значит, тоже только что вернулся с миссии. Судя по всему, он решил не заглядывать в собственную квартиру и отправился прямиком к Илье.

Илья в молчаливом приглашении отодвинул занавеску. Бросив чемоданчик на пол, Наполеон проворно скинул пиджак и начал расстегивать рубашку. Илья принялся было помогать, но отвлекся на золотой проблеск на его груди. На шее Наполеона, на тонкой цепочке, прямо над сердцем висело кольцо из Лас Вегаса. Илья замер, моментально потеряв дар речи.

Наполеон удивленно вскинул глаза. 

– Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - коротко отозвался Илья, затаскивая напарника к себе в душ, несмотря на его протесты («… постой, Илья, я не успел снять брюки и ботинки…»). Он крепко поцеловал Наполеона.

\- Добро пожаловать домой. 

 

– End –


End file.
